


Anji's Weird Feats In Morioh

by Narancia (s3cc0s)



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, Jojo - Freeform, Morioh (JoJo), Original Character(s), Stands (JoJo), original jojo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3cc0s/pseuds/Narancia
Summary: After the death of her dad, 19 year old Anji Yukihira moves into a town called Morioh, where she ends up joining Josuke, Jotaro, Okuyasu, Koichi, and others in their bizarre adventure.Updates every 2-3 weeks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. What the f u ck? WHAT THE F U C K???

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to see the same fanfiction on Tumblr, that's just me posting on there first before I post on AO3. I really hope you enjoy! Thank you!
> 
> P.S. The names for the chapters might not be that serious at times, mostly because I base them of off Anji's overall thoughts on what happened during the chapter.

Anji walked outside and took a breath of fresh air. She had moved into Morioh about four days ago and was loving every second of it. Back in her house the Morioh Cho Radio intro played quietly, a catchy tune which honestly, in her opinion, could possibly be a full song if it wasn’t already. Anji made a note to look up if it was and headed back indoors to get ready for the day.

Before she had moved in, Anji had created a small schedule to organize the beginning of her day. First of course was to go outside and stretch, whether that meant the backyard or the front of the house was up to her. Second, she had to start breakfast and while it was cooking, draw a bit. She wasn’t going to let those high school classes go to waste. Next was taking a shower and getting dressed. Once all that was finished she could do anything that caught her interest.

Today Anji had decided to go outside and take a walk around. After spending three days perfecting the small house that she lived in, the obvious thing to do next was to explore. She put on a black crop top and a creme colored jacket, letting it drop to her elbows. Anji then put on jeans which were ripped slightly and a pair of black sneakers. Grabbing both her phone and headphones she left the house, closing the door gently behind her.

Pausing for a moment, she put on one of her favorite songs sung by the S.O.S. Band. Humming along Anji began her long walk around the town. The first thing that she noticed while on her walk was everyone’s clothing. No one really had a decent sense of fashion in her opinion. Of course neither did she but that was besides the point. Normally Anji wouldn’t have minded but it seemed like her fashion just made her blend in instead of stand out.

She mulled over her own outfit until she saw two boys coming down the sidewalk. Judging by their uniforms they seemed to be high school students, though the smaller one looked like a young child compared to the other. The one thing that caught her attention was the taller ones hair. Seeing as it was in the very odd shape of a pompadour, it probably meant he was some sort of delinquent. At least his friend didn’t seem that bad. Anji’s attention stayed on the pompadour before she decided to compliment it. Must have taken a lot time to style so she bet flattery would boost his pride

> She waved politely and smiled. “Nice hair!”

After finishing she immediately regretted speaking, now realizing that might have been a bit weird since they didn’t know each other.

> To her shock he looked back at her and nodded, smiling slightly. “Thanks!”

 _Oh. He heard._ Anji smiled back and nodded, not knowing what else to say. If she was lucky maybe she wouldn’t ever run into him again. Anji adjusted her jacket and continued walking. She stopped at the park, the grocery store, (mostly because her only meals had been ramen but no one really needed to know that).

A few hours later and Anji had managed to thoroughly explore the entire town, admiring the beautiful scenery and yellow sky. It was getting dark so she decided to head back home. Anji slowly made her way back, weighed down by the groceries when she suddenly stopped. Her front door was open. She was absolutely sure it was closed before… or maybe her memory was just getting bad. Still, she carefully walked up the stairs and glanced inside before going through the door, placing the food down in the kitchen. 

Anji walked back and was about to close the door when she saw someone pointing an arrow at her. _Holy sh-_ Before she could react, the person cocked the arrow and shot it, piercing her throat. Anji fell to the ground and frantically clawed at it, trying to find someway to breathe. Was she really about to die? Did she really just get shot? Why was this happening to her?? Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as Anji clawed blindly at the wound. A few seconds of struggling later she went quiet.


	2. Update

Hi everyone! I just want to say that the chapters will be updated every Friday, that's all! The next one will come out soon, this is just meant for the future so all of you know!  
-Alfie


	3. A Normal Day (sort of) pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anji finds herself miraculously alive after what she thought was her last moments alive and proceeds to get ready for work a few hours later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might come out earlier than usual so look out for that!

> “Ugh...” _Where was she? Maybe heaven? Eh, probably hell if she was being honest._

Reaching up to her neck again, Anji felt around where her wound was. The only problem was it wasn’t there. She felt around again.... and again... and one last time before she sat up. Her head hurt but it wasn’t too much that she couldn’t stand up. Slowly getting onto her feet, Anji looked back out the door to where the person was. From what she could see, since it had gotten considerably dark since she had passed out, whoever had shot at her left. Not wasting anymore time and not wanting to be attacked again, she closed the door and went to check on the rest of the house. Anji hoped the attacker hadn’t took anything because she wouldn’t her the end of it from her mother. 

After going through each of the rooms she decided to check on herself. Getting shot in the neck should have left some sort of mark or maybe a hole. Anji walked into the bathroom and went up to the mirror, examining herself. From what she could see it didn’t even look like she got hurt. Of course her clothes were a little disheveled and her hair had gotten pretty frizzy, but other than that it just looked like a gust of wind had blown past her. She reached up to try and fix her hair but ended up just staring at her arms which were littered with tattoos. Most of them were music related, or had something to do with manga, but the one that caught her attention almost immediately was the snake tattoo on her left arm. It was extremely detailed and had large wings coming from it’s back. Now, Anji had to admit that all of them were cool but when had they appeared? There was no arguing that she didn’t have them a few minutes ago. Seeing as they were all over her arms, there was no way she wouldn’t notice them. 

While continuing to stare at her arms a panic began to set in, as Anji finally realizing how weird this all was. First she was shot at, then she was magically healed somehow, _then_ a bunch of tattoos, which she rightfully assumed were permanent, appeared on her.... this was definitely too much for one day, and she was beginning to feel tired.

> "I guess I'll deal with this later.... It's already late, and I start work tomorrow. Can't just keep using Dad's money to pay for this house."

Anji took a deep breath and began to get ready for bed, doing the usual things like brushing her teeth and taking a shower. Once those things were done and she had put on her pajamas, Anji looked at the tattoos one last time before laying down on her bad and falling asleep.

The next day she work up reasonably early and started her routine again. Time to avoid being attacked again she went out to the backyard and stretched a bit. Next was the food, and to spice it up Anji decided to make her and her sibling’s favorite food; waffles. While eating she turned on the tv to see what was happening in the town. Nothing really captured her attention other then the news of an escaped convict. Welp.... she better be careful on the way to work. After finishing the delicious homemade meal she went upstairs and got dressed. 

Seeing as it was a little cold outside, Anji put on a white jacket and wore a long shirt which she tucked slightly into her jeans. Lastly, she put in her earrings and checked on her tattoos. She tried to wash them off with water but they’d only smudge for a few seconds before returning to their original look. Were they really even tattoos?? Finally she gave up and grabbed her phone. After firmly locking the front door Anji headed over to the bookstore.


	4. A Normal Day (sort of) pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anji's stand is finally revealed to her to which she respectively freaks out but is also very curious about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is out and it's definitely longer! I'll post something smaller on Friday to keep up (somewhat) with the schedule.

After firmly locking the front door Anji headed over to the bookstore. Anji had met the owner a few days before hand, so she knew exactly what to do while she was there. After flipping the small sign in front of the door to show the word _Open,_ she sat down behind the desk near the back of the store and began to read the newest chapter of Pink Dark Boy. It was a pretty popular manga by now, and it was definitely improving. Anji had been reading it since it came out back in 1996 and she was thoroughly invested in it now. She was almost done reading when someone walked through the door, setting off the small bell that was above it. Sighing, she put the book down and got up to actually work. Taking an armful of new books, Anji went to put them away. She only had a few more left when she bumped into the person who had walked in a few minutes ago. The other person stumbled slightly but Anji tripped and fell to the floor. 

> “Good grief...are you okay?” He helped her up and bent down to pick up the books she had dropped. “Yeah... yeah, I’m fine..” A now embarrassed Anji took the books back and mumbled a thank you before quickly going back to her desk, giving up on putting the rest of the books back. 

Thankfully, whoever she had run into decided not to buy anything and left, leaving Anji by herself again. After calming herself down a little from her small incident she decided to check the books for any tears in the paper that might have happened when she fell. On the good side, none of the pages were ripped. On the bad side, none of books had words in them or even pictures! God she was tired. _Maybe there was a misprint and none of them had words? No, that’s not even possible. None of these books are related in any way! They’re not even printed by the same company!_ Wondering how any of this had happened Anji began to panic. _She was going to get fired from her first job five days into moving in here! She doubted she could find another one fast enough which means she’d have to leave and move back home which would also mean she would have to sell Dad’s house which would also mean-_ Anji continued to freak out before she felt something slightly warm and slimy travel up her left arm, bringing her back to reality and also grossing her out.

Anji took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve to find out what was happening. To her shock, the tattoo of the snake was moving! As it went up her arm the rest of the tattoos seemed to be absorbed by it, making the snake grow larger. It didn't seem to be paying any attention to her but that didn't stop her from poking it out of curiosity. The snake hissed at her and continued to move, but Anji flinched as she felt the action on her own arm. _Were they connected in some way? It kind of made sense considering she couldn’t wipe it off last night.._ She watched the snake for a few more seconds before coming up with an idea. Maybe she could use it to fix the books somehow! The snake _was_ made out of ink after all! Closing her eyes, and feeling a bit awkward in the process, Anji hovered her hands over the books and tried to imagine the words going back into them. Something seemed to be working because she could feel ink dripping from her fingertips and onto the open pages. She kept at it for a while until her phone rang, causing her to lose control and splatter ink over both herself and the books.

> “....uuggghhhhhhh..” She picked up her phone and answered, definitely annoyed. “Hello?... Oh! Yes, this is Anji!... Near the store?... Uh huh, sure I can lock up now!... Yes I’ll be safe!... Goodbye!”

With a small sigh of relief she hung up and began to close the store, happily flipping the sign to _Closed_. She glanced at the ink for a moment before reluctantly going to clean it up normally. Once she was done, Anji picked up the ruined books and exited the bookstore, locking the door behind her. Of course she felt bad for whoever was killed, but she wasn't going to be the next victim either. She hurried home, the ink on her outfit leaving a small trail on the ground. 

After a few minutes of walking, Anji arrived back home, the door still locked with no evidence that anyone had broken into her house. She opened it and went inside, setting the books down on the table. Realizing she still had ink all over herself, Anji groaned and went to clean up before realizing there was an easier way to do so. If she was correct, there was no need to throw the clothes away or send them through the wash multiple times. Turning to look at her left arm Anji tried to call the snake back out.

> “Come on snake~” _Maybe with more force?_ “Snake! I choose you!” _Now that was just dumb..._

The last time it had appeared she was having a small breakdown ~~(breakdown)~~... yeah that wasn’t happening again. Maybe if she gave it a name or something, kind of like a pet? Anji sat down on a nearby chair and looked about the room for inspiration. If she was going to have that thing for the rest of her life the name should at least be a good one. Nothing around her seemed to be very inspiring so she just picked one off the top of her head. 

> “Um....Soft Cell!” _Soft Cell was a good name for it! Snakes are soft (are they?) and also have cells!_

As she called out using its new name, all her tattoos disappeared and a much larger snake appeared, curling itself around her arm and resting its head on her hand. Anji stared at it curiously, forgetting why she had summoned it in the first place while Soft Cell stared back at her, slightly confused on why it was called out.

“So, what exactly are you?” Said Anji, hoping Soft Cell had some way of communication. Instead of speaking like she hoped it would, the snake slowly began to morph into a question mark. “Huh, I guess that makes sense since you're part of me..... so can you do anything else?” 

Now that was the question it had been waiting for. Just like Anji, Soft Cell loved to show off any talents it had to other people and now was the perfect time to show off. Switching back to a snake and moving onto the table, Soft Cell proudly began to show off the extent of its abilities. To start off it did some simpler things like changing colors and consistency. It also took some ink from a nearby pen and let it float in the air for a bit. Anji watched intensely, before realizing how tired she was getting. She should probably stop now before she ended up passing out again. As she called back Soft Cell, Anji watched as her tattoos appeared back on her arm along with a few more from the extra ink. _I guess I need to train more huh._ Getting up from the chair, Anji went to actually clean up her outfit and begin training (even if she really didn’t want to).


	5. Alfie Made a Mistake pt. 1

I'll be doing these every so often if I ever find any big mistakes and change them.

For example, In the first chapter Anji passes by a ~~statue~~ rock which is supposed to be Angelo's. Since the beginning of the story takes place before that even happens I got rid of those sentences and put in the reference that he's still at large in my most recent chapter.

Also for a final clarification (which is mostly for myself) she works at a bookstore (the one Rohan was in during that one episode with the Janken kid) not a library

That should be it!


	6. A Bit About The OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little filler while I work out the rest of the fic!

** Basic Information **

**Name:** Anji Yukihira

**Nicknames:** Yuki

**Stand:** Soft Cell

**Age:** 19

**Birthday:** April 4th, 1980

**Zodiac Sign:** Aries ****

**Chinese Zodiac:** Monkey

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 6ft

**Weight:** 154lbs

**Blood Type:** O-positive 

**Nationality:** African-American/Japanese

**Hair Color:** Pink

**Eye Color:** Gray (left)/Black (right)

**Fears:** Bugs, Horror, Small Spaces

**Likes:** Manga, Reading, Drawing, Swimming, Ramen, Music

**Talents:** Violin

** Power and Abilities: **

**Hamon User: _No_**

** Stand User: _Yes_ **

Soft Cell is able to create, shape, and manipulate ink, including moving it, changing the color, consistency, viscosity between solid and liquid, etc. It works on printed/written/tattooed ink as well. The range is 40 meters.

** Family **

**Mother:** Crystal Yukihira

**Age:** 42

**Status:** Alive

**Father:** Kaito Yukihira

**Age:** 41

**Status:** Dead

**Sister:** Aiko Yukihira

**Age:** 20

**Status:** Alive


	7. *insert chapter name here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angi runs into Josuke and Jotaro again, though they seem to be quite busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this took so long. School has been a pain so I was trying to find the time I could actually get this done. Anyways, enjoy!

Over the next three days, Anji trained her stand to do more than before. She now could make small weapons and even bring objects close to her, as long as they weren’t that heavy of course. Anji even managed to fix the books from before! Today, since she didn’t have work, Anji decided to get up earlier and train outside, but as she summoned her stand it began to rain. Quickly bringing it back, she hurried back inside and watched sadly as it rained harder. As Anji trained she quickly realized that both rain and fire don't do well with her stand. Though she could easily bring it back or harden the ink, Anji doubted she would be fast enough or last long still having it out. _I guess that just means more practice..._ Sighing, she went into a now cleared out room and started to practice there instead, pausing every 30 minutes to take a small break.

After about three hours she stopped, deciding to pause for the day. She had already learned way more than she honestly thought was necessary, plus there was no way she was going to spend all day working. Anji grabbed her raincoat and opened the front door slightly. It wasn’t raining too hard and as long as she didn’t accidentally send out her stand she should be fine. She put on the coat and stepped outside, locking the front door. Again, Anji decided to just wander around the area, not having a specific place that she wanted to go to. As she walked around, Anji heard a loud crash about 15 meters ahead of her. Slightly curious she began to walk closer to where the noise came from, eventually turning the corner.

What was in front of her was certainly weird. There were two people, one who she recognized from a few days ago, and someone who seemed to be inside a rock?. *insert Angelo's shpeel about stands and how he got his stand here*

Angi stood there slightly dumbfounded. _Whoever had (so rudely) shot her before had done that to him too... Was she supposed to be attacking them then? Was that the reason she was shot? They honestly didn’t seem that bad..._ While Angi was trying to figure out what the hell was going on, she wasn’t paying attention to the pink glove heading towards her. She backed away slightly from the scene, but before she could leave, the glove jumped up, landed on her, and began to go into her mouth. Grabbing on to the end, she tried to get it out but there was something inside that seemed to be pretty strong. As Angi struggled, the two people turned to look at her. Angi locked eyes with the high school student and immediately looked away, definitely embarrassed. If she could just manage to use her stand for some extra strength she could pull it out. 

Bringing a bit of Soft Cell out, Angi let it slowly wrap itself around the glove. Before she could pull, however, there was a loud “DORA!” and Angi looked back over to see two things. The first and most interesting out of them all was what she could very easily describe as a stand which was coming from the high schooler and landing hit after hit on the person still stuck in the rock. It looked very... diamondy(?) and she could see it as being the teens stand. The only question she had was how did he get it?? She would have thought about that a bit more if there wasn’t something else happening. Looking back at the man who was in the rock, she realized he was beginning to fuse with it. Of course, a lot of weird things have happened to her since she moved into Morioh, but never did Angi expect to see a MAN fusing with a ROCK... Either way, once the teen was finished with his beatdown and the man was fully fused with the rock, the glove went limp and she quickly tossed it away with Soft Cell.

 _Welp, that’s enough adventuring today!_ After straightening out her outfit she turned around and began to walk away from the scene, however she didn’t get very far. **“Hey. You there.”** Called out a deep voice. _Shit._ “Me?” **“What were you were doing before? Was that a stand?”** Turning back around Angi put on a confused look and shook her head. “I’m sorry but I don’t know what you mean by that... sorry..” Now, for the last time, Angi turned around and left. It was obvious that she wasn’t as convincing as she wanted to be, but Angi hoped that was enough to keep them from following her. As she summoned a smaller, pocket-sized version of her stand, Angi sighed and smiled a little. At least living here wasn’t boring.


End file.
